Chapter 1 Welcome to the Crew
by Razor.strike2244
Summary: When Devils and Angels die, their souls are transferred to humans. To prevent the other side to gain their abilities. Once the humans who have these souls are found, they are trained to be God's personal Army. We follow the last two known surviving members, as one tries to rebuild the Crew. As the other tries to rebuild his life. Watch out Issei, because you have competition.


**(Episode 1. Skeletons in your closet)**

In has been three days after the resurrection of Issei Hyoudou. The only pawn in Rias Gremory's peerage, for he took all eight pieces to be resurrected. He was sitting in the ORC main room, till a sharp pain filled his skull and a figure wearing a ski mask with a skull painted on it fills his eyes. He drops to the floor, holding the sides of his head, a powerful voice then speaks to him, _"My child, find your teacher. For your story has only begun, and a new evil is on the horizon. Prepare yourself."_ He then notices the HUGE increase of holy energy, like God Himself has just spoke to the pervert.

Rias and the rest of her peerage rush into the room to see the pawn on the ground, and a leather bound book sitting nicely on the Oak desk that Rias uses frequently. It was there, most of the energy poured from, and a steel chain acted as a book mark in the paper. Rias comforts her pawn as her curiosity slowly gets the better of her.

Once her pawn was on his feet again, she walked towards the book. As she got closer, the holy power just disappears, and she notices the title of the book. She picks it up and says, " _The Crew that never dies._ That is an interesting name…" Issei's face turns pale as he hears that title, and it doesn't go unnoticed.

Yutto Kiba pats his new friends shoulder, "What's wrong Issei?" He asks innocently. Issei turns to Rias' knight and says mostly to himself, "That was my father's journal. He died when the Americans entered Vietnam, it belonged to my mother till my old house burnt down. I thought I lost it, and my step-father wouldn't let me look for it! That Bastard!" Rias, hearing all of this, also looks shocked at this notebook. "Well, how about we open it to a random page, and see where it takes us from there?" She asks earning a nod from the brown haired teen.

She looks down at the page and reads its contents.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Journal log: The day he and I escaped._

 _Time: 23:49_

 _Date: |12/24|_

 _The project was going swimmingly all except for that_ Thing _, Doctor Hyoudou, my brother, brought in. He said that, "He is answer to the threat of the unknown. He is the world's answer to everything." We laughed at him, that a thirty year old man could solve our problems. When we started killing this thing, we open the gate to a special place in Hell. We put him in stressful situations, combat situations, we made that thing run multiple different simulations._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _THAT FUCKER! HE STOLE MY JOURNAL AGAIN! SO HELP ME GOD, I'M GONNA CASTRATE HIM!_

 _If I see that dumbass of assistant near my room again, I just might kill him. I was tending to my son, for he had a rash covering his lower stomach and pelvis. I was about to sign the papers for my release so we could live out our lives with his biological father in the country side._

 _That was till one night all of the doctors were called in for an emergency briefing. We watched it walk into the office room with his night guard held hostage. He cut the poor man's throat, from ear to ear, blood covered the table as the night guard falls dead. He stole the pistol and knife off the guard and was walking around the room, like a wolf stalks his prey._

 _He walked up to me and smiled. "You know, I had many chances to kill you all." He states calmly, but his eyes started to glow bright red. I glance around the room seeing if anyone was gonna call the other guards, or hit the emergency kill switch. That was till I hear a gun shot, I shoot my head towards where the bullet could have went. I see Doctor Detrick fall, face first, out of his chair. I whimper at the sight and attempt to hide that fact that my fears are coming true._

 _One of the nurses scream, only to have the revolving chamber of the weapon fills the air. "The way this works is simple," He says to pull the hammer back, "we play Russian roulette, but you each have a turn." I watch as the brains of the young girl paint the wall behind her._

 _I look around at the others, in shock, till I hear Doctor Rodriguez scream. "YOU FUCKING MONSTER!" This only makes the man laugh, God his laugh made my blood freeze, he then walked up to the doctor and smiled. "How can you define a monster," He starts as he takes the knife from his belt and drag it down his cheek. "A monster kills innocent children, a monster rapes my eldest daughter, A MONSTER MAKES ME ATTEMPT TO KILL MY BESTFREINDS!" the man yells as he plunges the dagger in his chest, I watch as my closest friend's life slip away from his body! The Thing pulls it out and slits his throat, then turns towards me._

 _I try to stand up and run, but I trip and I fall out of the room and into the hallway. A squad of our best containment troopers was standing, prepping to enter the room. The man looks out the door to see all the armored men. Almost impressed he says, "Well. I didn't it would take them this long to find out where I was killing everyone." I get up and start running again, hiding behind one of the guards. Only to see his eyes soften at the sight of my fear, and he lower his weapons._

 _He steps out of the doorway, and says "Ms. I have no intent in hurting you. Please make your way to the motor bay and wait for me there. And I will explain everything there." As he says that, I see the guards relax as his aura turns holy as he speaks to me. I nod slowly, wanting to escape._

 _I Rush away from the hallway, making my way towards my room. Where I grabbed this journal, and my infant son, his father was also a Skeleton like his uncle and grandfather. But that boy, he is nothing like a Skeleton!_

 _I reach the motor bay, where I strap in my son, and see a figure walk into the room. "ON THE GROUND!" I hear a voice yell, I turn around to see a heavily armored man carrying a large Machine gun. I gasp at the man, as his finger touches the trigger. The cries of my son fills the air and a single gunshot follows._

 _I look up to see the boy wearing a Skeleton Brute's uniform. It was Navy blue Combat pants and shirt, but he had a large armor vest and the mask was replaced with a helmet's face cover. This was the father of our next son._

 _Jackson Berretta Williams The, in every way possible but blood, father Of Samuel Winchester Williams, and father to Issei Willow Williams-Hyoudou._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Date: September, 9th._

 _Journal log: His daughters and his mind._

 _(Backwoods of Blue Ridge Mountains)_

 _A young Chestnut haired man, who was no older than his late teens, was sitting next to a young girl, no older than twelve. She had beautiful red hair, and her sisters out in the field with their neighbors' two boys. She looks up at the man, who was swinging back and forth in a porch swing. He smiles at her and then she asks him a simple question._

 _"Papa, what is war like?" The young man quickly looks down at his daughter. He turns pale as he asks her, "Sweet heart, what did you just ask me?" "I want to know what war is like!" she says more excited. "I learned today that soldiers like you are superheroes! So I want to know what war is like!"_

 _The young man sighs, before a sad smile covers his face. "I promise to tell you what war is like when you get older sweetheart. Now go get your sisters, it's time for supper." He says standing up and walking into the house, and then to the kitchen. Where he pulls out a tray of homemade baked steak and a side dish of baked potato._

 _He sets it up so everyone could plate their food, he was about to yell for the bunch of hoodlums to tell them to come eat. As he steps out on the porch again, guns shots ring out, then screams of horror and pain as a column of smoke forms in the neighbors' barn. The man rushes for his old rifle, which his grandfather used in the War to end all Wars, he checks the load in the satchel, and they were pitch black mixed with holy silver, along with stripper clips of 30.06._

 _He runs towards the now burning barn rifle at his side. He drops the weapon and dives into the flames, looking frantically for the children, but he hears only the sound of the burning wood. Smell the smoke of oil, bales of hay, and now flesh. He rushes over to whimper of pain, to find that one of his daughters has shielded the other three._

 _By now the father of the other two children was in the barn to help pull them out, and he grabs two of the kids while the Chestnut haired father grabs the other two. The two fathers push through the now scorching hot flames and once they reach the door, they both start basic medical treatments._

 _"Papa… I see Momma…" The red haired daughter says, while her twin says, "And I see Mawmaw…" The father holds both of them close, "Come on girls, stay with me. Help is on the way…" The father pleads, rocking back and forth, ""S-Samuel…Papa… We love you.""_

 _Journal log: Operation Back Breaker_

 _By: Captain Jackson Williams_

 _Date: 2004._

 _The last thing I remember is gearing up for an OP. Our client was the fallen angels, nothing new seeing how the Great War is at its worst. The humans call it the War against Terrorism, but it was really all three factions duking it out on Earth._

 _I am part of a rouge element. Known as the Skeleton Crew, we are basically a human that was given the powers of an Angel or High Class Devil after they die. We are hired out to each faction, our contracts only lasted per battle, so we may be killin' fallen one day, and Devils the next. My eldest son has recently joined our group after the death of his daughters, my granddaughters._

 _But now they want to decontaminate us before we get our mission. I don't know why, but we don't get paid to ask questions, so we get into these 'pods.' I could tell this was gonna go sideways by the look from a few other soldiers. Smirking, like we just signed our death wish._

 _The next thing I see is my squad get into their pods, and then get locked in. A few start banging on the doors trying to escape the contraption, one tries shooting the window with her side arm only to take the same bullet in her eye. Samuel smiles, like he has made his peace, I rush to his door._

 _I grab a hold of the handles and try to open it. But the buttstock of a rifle ends my attempts. And I watch my nineteen year old son, freeze. What happened next is why we are part of God's holy Army, and why our power is now cut in half from its original potential._

Issei's eyes hung out of his head. He only mutters to himself over and over "I-I have a brother…?" Rias then notices the steel chain is connected to a black cross, but she feels obligated to touch it. But her brain screams at her not to, holy items will burn her.

Ignoring her brain she picks it up. The cold steel lays in her hands.

A flash fills her mind.

Or maybe a memory?

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Rias has a raging headache, and she is laying on the ground. She sits up to see five men in what looks like they are frozen, but in some kind of pods. She walks over to one and sees that name tag, she presses a hand against the plaque whipping away some of the dust.

 _Rank: Staff Sergant_

 _Name: Williams, Samuel_

 _Blood type: O+_

 _Crew Type: Uni_

She stands up to see man's eyes closed, she turns around to look at the other plaques, making a mental note of the names and ranks. But in the other pods was mostly bodies without heads, and they all was decomposed. But another plaque read,

 _Rank: Captain_

 _Name: Williams, Jackson_

 _Blood type: O+_

 _Crew Type: Comm._

Now when she looks up at the man inside, his eyes where open and directly on her. She screams, and falls back onto her rear. Fear fills her system as what her mother and father has told her about these soldiers and what they did to her kind years ago.

Now Rias is starting to panic. She has no idea how to leave, and she is stuck what she thinks is a cavern.

With two of the deadliest soldiers in Heaven or Hell.

Rias then feels a calming sensation flow over her body, and a soothing, masculine, voice fills her mind. _"Be calm child of Satan. For we mean no harm to you. Please release me from this frozen chamber so I can help my boy thaw himself out."_


End file.
